The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in microphone construction. The following U.S. patents afford an understanding of the prior art presently known to applicants:
______________________________________ 2 346 394 Rettinger Apr 11, 1944 3 515 821 DeNardi Jun 22, 1970 3 652 810 Weingartner Mar 28, 1972 3 651 286 Gorike Mar 21, 1972 3 766 333 Watson Oct 16, 1973 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the construction shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing accompanying this application, wherein there is shown a prior construction manufactured by the assignee of the present invention.
The invention is directed to a microphone having a removable ball head, and relates particularly to a new and novel way of mounting the ball screen assembly to the microphone body or handle.
With reference to the prior art shown in FIG. 1 of the drawing, the weakest junction in the ball screen assembly has usually been at the place where the bottom screen is soldered in a slot in the base ring. With the improved assembly herein disclosed, the bottom screen has an opening to receive an externally threaded projection disposed at the top of the microphone handle. The peripheral portion of the screen at the opening is turned inwardly and is bonded to a internally threaded base ring. The base ring is threaded on the projection at the top of the microphone handle, and threading may be continued until the aforementioned peripheral portion of the lower ball screen is clamped between the base ring and an annular shoulder on the microphone handle. This considerably increases the strength of the base ring and ball screen with the microphone handle and, at the same time improves the appearance of the microphone in that the base ring is hidden.